


One for the Road

by NeoVenus22



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay tried to imagine explaining to her parents that she was just going to engage in some sexual experimentation with a guy who technically wasn't her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

The backseat, Lindsay thought, was really not the best place for this. But where could they go? Not Daniel's. Certainly not Lindsay's house; she tried to imagine explaining to her parents that she was just going to engage in some sexual experimentation with a guy who technically wasn't her boyfriend.

Lindsay shifted herself so she was more on Daniel's lap. She had to keep low, hunched, so she wouldn't bang her head on the roof of the stupid car. She felt like a gargoyle. They'd tried it the other way, with Daniel on top, but there was even less room that way, and the both of them had almost ended up with knees in uncomfortable places.

"You okay?" said Daniel, his face between her breasts. What he could reach of them, at least. It was a Michigan winter, after all, and Daniel's car heater sucked, so Lindsay had undone buttons but not taken off her shirt, and had hiked her skirt up some. It'd been the first time she'd worn a skirt since church.

"I'm okay," she said. "Don't stop."

"Right, right," he muttered, his hands going up her thighs. Lindsay chewed on her lower lip a little, struggling to get Daniel out of his pants. This was not really how she'd expected this to go, half-dressed and half-high in a backseat that had probably seen a lot of nights like this. But she'd been learning a lot lately about doing what she felt, not what she was told. And she felt like she needed this.

Daniel slid his fingers into her, two it felt like, not really tight, just after she managed to pull his dick from his pants. "Yes," he groaned. Lindsay curled her fingers around him, already hot and stiff. She was still sort of nervous about the whole thing. It wasn't hard at all (ha) to make Daniel come, but she didn't know if it was so easy because she was good, or because it was just really easy for a guy.

There wasn't enough room for them to move, really, and it was kind of a balancing act for Lindsay, arranging herself just so, in order for them to maximize contact. It was, in its own way, kind of like a ridiculous math problem. Lindsay realized she couldn't really stroke Daniel and let him return the favor. So she abruptly stopped, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the sensation of Daniel's fingers sliding in and out of her. It felt good. Really, really good. She moaned a little on her own, then, feeling stupid, did it a little louder, so Daniel wouldn't feel so bad about not getting played with. It worked. Daniel focused, and finally, finally, Lindsay came in this amazing burst of pleasure that made all of her stupid little worries seem completely pointless.

"Wow," one of them said, she wasn't sure who. Lindsay opened her eyes and saw Daniel staring at her with an inscrutable expression. She realized it was him who'd spoken. "You, uh, you look really beautiful right now." He sounded like he meant it. Weirdly, that was much more embarrassing than all of her grunting and writhing. Lindsay kissed him harshly.

"Daniel," she said, her tone indicating it was a command for something she couldn't put into words. Fortunately, Daniel, for all of his usual dimness, was good at this sort of thing. He grabbed her butt and moved her forward, fumbled a bit, then she felt him inside of her. Lindsay realized she couldn't really do much motion beyond rocking, but found as a kind of happy accident that it felt incredibly good. For the both of them, judging by Daniel's labored breathing. He was grabbing her hips so urgently Lindsay was positive she'd have bruises later. Not that she minded. Everyone needed some secrets. She tried for purchase on Daniel's back, but he was wearing his leather jacket and she couldn't grab it right. She moved up to where his neck met his shoulder, sweaty skin and worn t-shirt. She dug her fingers in, knowing she'd leave little marks. That'd be his secret.

"Oh, hell," Daniel said as he came. He jerked upwards and stiffened. Lindsay whacked her head against the stupid roof. Figured. She extracted herself, deciding she was lucky enough to escape this with one orgasm and a bump. "Linds," said Daniel, and she looked up from buttoning her shirt to see Daniel with his pants fixed and waiting arms. "C'mere."

Lindsay was throbbing pleasantly between her legs, not so pleasantly on her skull. She climbed into Daniel's awkward embrace and felt finally satisfied.


End file.
